The present invention relates to propulsor systems, and more particularly to a pitchlocking system that may be selectively commanded to pitchlock without a mechanical link between the rotating and non-rotating propeller components.
In typical variable pitch propulsor systems, a plurality of propulsor blades, each pivotably mounted for movement about its longitudinal axis relative to a rotary hub driven by an aircraft engine, are operatively connected to a mechanical or hydromechanical blade pitch change system disposed within the hub assembly. These blade pitch change actuation systems typically include a pitchlock for maintaining blade pitch in the event of a malfunction such as a loss in the system's hydraulic supply.
Conventional pitch lock systems often incorporate a pitch lock screw to provide a locking mechanism which prevents the blades from moving to a lower blade angle in addition to a separate ballscrew mechanism which is backdriven to rotationally drive the pitchlock screw.
Disadvantageously, as the pitchlock condition occurs through a mechanical link between the rotating and non-rotating propeller components bearings and a drive are required to transmit the control signal to the pitchlock screw, increasing complexity and reducing reliability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a variable pitch propulsor system with an uncomplicated and light weight pitchlocking system that may be selectively commanded to pitchlock through a propeller control.